Will always be with you
by aicchan
Summary: HIYAAA! My first YAOI fic. klo anehjangan brenti baca yaaaaaa. review pleaseeee


**Will Always be With You**

**Chara: Iruka x Kakashi**

**Desclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

Senja mulai menjelang saat itu, namun seluruh kegiatan di desa Konoha belum menampakkan tanda akan berhenti. Beberapa orang Jonin telah membawa kelompok Geninnya kembali dari misi. tapi sejauh ini, tim 7 asuhan Hatake Kakashi belum juga kembali.

Di ruang kerja para Chuunin yang bertugas di bidang data, tampaklah Iruka yang sejak tadi terus mondar-mandir dengan cemas. Hal itu membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian di ruangan itu.

"Iruka Sensei sejak tadi tampak galau. Apa ada yang sedang dirisaukan?" Tanya salah seorang Chuunin.

"Ah?! Oh… tidak, aku hanya…. Sedang menunggu seseorang." Iruka tersenyum. Lalu dia berjalan ke pintu depan. "Hhh…. Kemana mereka? Padahal hanya misi D saja. Apa butuh waktu lebih dari 10 jam untuk menemukan seekor kucing?" Keluhnya.

Matahari mulai terbenam, setelah lama menanti, akhirnya orang yang Iruka tunggu muncul juga. Tim 7, dengan penampilan yang tidak bisa dibilang rapi mulai tampak di kejauhan.

"Iruka Senseeeeiiiiiiiii…." Naruto melambai dengan semangat pada Iruka. Dia berlari dan langsung memeluk Iruka, "Sensei…. Aku capeeekk." Keluhnya.

Iruka tersenyum lagi dan mengelus kepala anak itu, "Apa kucing itu begitu nakal hingga membuat kalian kerepotan, Naruto?"

Naruto memandang Sensei yang dia anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri itu, "Bukan kucing yang bikin kami repot. Tapi beruang."

"Hah? Apa hubungan kucing dengan beruang?" Tanya Iruka heran.

"Yang kami kejar itu bukan kucing. Melainkan anak beruang." Sahut Sasuke yang memasang muka cemberut seperti biasa.

"Mana kliennya ngotot kalau anak beruang itulah yang namanya Kitty. Menyebalkan." sahut Sakura.

"Rupanya begitu…. Memang ada klien yang seperti itu." Ujar Iruka. "Sekarang lebih baik kalian melapor pada pengawas. Hari ini kalian yang paling terlambat datang." Iruka menyuruh ke3 anak itu masuk. Sementara dia mengobrol dengan Kakashi. "Menyusahkan sekali, ya?"

"Aku sudah kebal dengan klien seperti itu. Anak-anak itu perlu latihan mental." Kata Kakashi sembari membaca buku 'Icha Icha Paradise' kegemarannya.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan…." Iruka menyambar buku itu, "Jangan baca buku itu di depanku!"

"He…. Hei!!! Kembalikan buku itu." Kakashi mencoba mengambil kembali bukunya. Tapi Iruka berkelit sehingga Kakashi gagal untuk mengambilnya.

"Tidak akan aku kembalikan. Kalau kau terus baca ini, mental anak-anak itu bukannya akan membaik, tapi malah semakin memburuk."

Kakashi akhirnya menyerah dan menghela nafas, "Baiklah… Baiklah, aku kalah." Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya, "_Toh aku masih punya yang lain di rumah._" Batinnya. "Sifatmu sama sekali tidak berubah, Iruka Sensei."

"…. Tidak ada alasan untukku merubah sifatku." Iruka membuang buku itu ke tempat sampah.

"Duh, kejam sekali." Kakashi menyibak poninya, "Apa aku belum cukup sebagai alasan?"

Iruka memandang Kakashi yang tampaknya sedang tersenyum, "…. Aku tidak mengerti." Iruka berbalik dan menghampiri 3 Genin yang masih belum selesai melapor.

Kakashi hanya memandang sosok Iruka dan menggumam, "Ternyata dia masih marah sama aku. Hhhh…. Payah payah." Dia pun ikut masuk.

"Iruka Sensei, hari ini aku mau ramen miso porsi besar, ya?" Pinta Naruto saat mereka berdua ada di kedai ichiraku, "Habisnya misi kali ini benar-benar membuat capek. Habis dapet misi A+, sekarang langsung melorot ke misi D." Rajuknya.

Iruka tertawa, "Aku kira, setelah pergi ke negri salju itu, kalian akan lelah. Makanya aku memberi kalian misi yang mudah. Maksudku supaya kalian tidak terbebani. Tapi ternyata…. Memang level kalian sudah tidak cocok di tingkat D maupun C."

"HEEEE!!! BENARKAH?"

Iruka mengangguk, "Iya. Kemampuanmu sudah sangat berkembang pesat. Bahkan sudah melebihi kemampuanku. Aku bangga padamu." Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian dari orang yang sangat dia sayangi itu. "Baiklah, kau boleh pesan apa saja yang kau mau."

"SUNGGUH?" Seru Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar.

Iruka memandang anak asuhnya itu dengan lembut. "…. Tidak salah Hokage ke-3 mempercayakannya pada Kakashi."

"EH? Iruka Sensei bilang apa?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa. Sudah, pesan sana." Kata Iruka untuk mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Tanpa curiga, Naruto pun langsung memesan makan malamnya. Iruka terus memandang Naruto yang dengan bersemangat menanti pesanannya….

"Iruka Sensei tidak makan?" Naruto menerima 1 porsi besar ramennya.

"TIdak, kamu makan saja. Aku sedang tidak lapar."

Naruto menautkan alisnya, "Iruka Sensei hari ini aneh deh. Bukan hanya hari ini, sejak kami kembali dari Yuki no Kuni, Sensei kelihatan susah. Apa Sensei punya masalah?"

Iruka cukup terkejut atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto. Jarang-jarang dia bertanya _benar_ seperti ini. Dia lalu tersenyum lagi, "Tidak ada masalah, kok. Mungkin aku cuma sedikit capek."

Naruto memisah sumpitnya, "Kalau Sensei capek, jangan memaksakan diri untuk menemani aku. Sensei pulang saja duluan. Aku bisa bayar ramen ini sendiri. Gaji tadi lumayan." Kata Naruto yakin.

"Ah…. Mungkin kau benar. Tapi aku memang sedang niat mentraktirmu." Iruka merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan beberapa ratus yen. "Paman, ini untuk Naruto, ya. Kalau kurang, tagihannya berikan padaku saja." Dia memberikan uang itu pada paman kedai. "Sudah ya, Naruto. Aku pulang dulu. Setelah makan kamu juga harus segera pulang. Hari sudah larut."

"BAAAAIIIIIIKKK!!!" Seru Naruto.

Iruka pun meninggalkan kedai Ichiraku itu. "Hhh--- Kenapa aku ini…. Setiap ketemu, bawaannya ingin marah terus." Iruka berulang kali menghela napas. Dia berjalan menembus kegelapan malam di jalan yang sepi. Bulan sabit bergantung seorang diri dan menebar cahaya temaram yang indah, namun sesekali dia bersembunyi di balik awan dan mematikan cahaya "Haaah--- Benar-benar lelah…. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku uring-uringan terus…."

"Kau sendiri tidak tahu alasannya, kenapa aku yang kena imbasnya?"

Iruka terhenyak mendengar suara Kakashi yang terdengar memecah kesunyian malam, "Kakashi Sensei?" Dia celingukan mencari asal suara itu. "Kau dimana?" Panggilnya.

Sosok Kakashi muncul dari balik kegelapan di belakang Iruka, "Dari tadi aku ada di sini."

Iruka langsung berbalik, "KAU!!! Jangan mengagetkan donk!!" Ujarnya keras.

"Siapa yang berniat mengagetkanmu? Aku kan berjalan sejak tadi di belakangmu, sejak kamu keluar dari kedai Ichiraku. Kamu saja yang tidak menyadari kehadiranku." Kakashi berdiri di sebelah Iruka, "Aku mau minta penjelasan, kenapa aku menjadi sasaran kemarahanmu yang ga jelas alasannya?" Kakashi meraih tangan Iruka. "Kamu benar-benar marah gara-gara aku tidak menjaga Naruto di Yuki no Kuni itu? Atau karena aku membiarkannya menggunakan 'Rasengan'? Bukan salah aku kalau kami pulang babak belur begitu. Memangnya kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sana? Aku 'kan sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu?"

"Naruto tidak ada hubungannya!"

"Lalu apa?"

Iruka terdiam sebentar, "Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa setiap melihatmu aku ingin marah…. Melihatmu yang pulang dengan tubuh dibalut perban semacam itu…. aku tahu kau pasti memaksakan diri lagi." Ada rona merah samar di pipi Iruka saat dia mengatakan hal itu.

Kakashi tampak terkejut, "Jadi kamu marah…. Karena aku?"

"Tidak tahu… Aku tidak paham." Iruka melepaskan diri.

"… Senangnya ." Kakashi memeluk Iruka dengan erat. "Kamu mencemaskan aku…."

"Le…. Lepaskan aku…. Kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana?" Iruka berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi dia gagal.

"Tidak akan ada yang akan lewat. Lagipula, kalau mereka tahu memangnya kenapa?" Kakashi makin erat memeluk Iruka. "Kau itu aneh. Kalau cemas, kenapa malah marah-marah?"

Iruka akhirnya membalas pelukan Kakashi, "…. Aku hanya tidak mau melihat…. Kau terkapar seperti waktu itu?"

"Waktu itu? Kapan?"

"Saat kau melawan…. Itachi…." Ujar Iruka lirih.

"Hmm…. Maaf, kalau hal itu membuatmu benar-benar khawatir." Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya, "Tapi aku jadi tenang sekarang, karena kamu ternyata tidak marah."

"Aku bukannya marah…. Aku hanya tidak mau lagi merasakan sehari tanpamu…." Wajah Iruka terlihat begitu _indah_ saat diterpa cahaya bulan yang temaram.

Kakashi mengusap pipi Iruka lalu dia menurunkan penutup wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Iruka. Hanya dihadapan Iruka saja, Kakashi bersedia memperlihatkan seluruh wajahnya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Iruka dan akhirnya memberinya sebuah ciuman.

"Aku pun…. Tidak mau sehari bagiku tanpa melihatmu tersenyum…."

Bulan sabit mulai menampakkan wujudnya kembali dan menyinari kedua orang itu dengan cahayanya yang lembut….

"Ini tugas untuk tim 7 hari ini." Iruka memberikan sebuah map pada Kakashi.

"Semoga bukan tingkat D lagi." Kata Naruto.

Iruka berdiri dari kursinya. "…. Ini misi A, kok. Dan Hokage meminta agar aku ikut bersama kalian."

"HEEEE!!!" Seru semua anggota Tim 7.

"Iruka Sensei mau ikut? Memang ini tugas apa?" Tanya Kakashi yang bersikap seakan tidak ada apa-apa diantara mereka.

"Bukannya tugas apa? Tapi dimana? Hokage ke-5 mendapat _request_ khusus dari negara Iwa. Dan beliau memintaku untuk mengawal kalian ke sana." Kata Iruka.

"Kenapa harus dikawal oleh Iruka Sensei? Sebelumnya kami tidak pernah dapat pengawalan." Tanya Sakura.

Iruka tersenyum, "Memangnya…. Diantara kalian ada yang tahu letak Iwa Gakure?" Dia memandang 4 orang yang langsung menggeleng bersamaan. "Nah 'kan…. Begini-begini aku juga sudah pernah mengunjungi seluruh desa shinobi, jadi, tanpa penunjuk jalan, kalian bisa tersesat."

"Memangnya Kakashi Sensei belum pernah ke desa itu?" Sasuke memandang pembimbingnya itu dengan sangsi.

Kakashi menggeleng, "Aku tidak pernah dapat tugas ke sana. Karena memang desa itu adem ayem aja. Dan karena aku dulu adalah Anbu, mana mungkin aku dikirim ke desa yang tanpa _masalah_ seperti itu."

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang kalian persiapkan barang-barang kalian. Perjalanan kali ini cukup makan waktu." Iruka memberikan sebuah map pada Kakashi, "Perincian tugasnya ada di sana. Sebagai Leader, kamu harus paham." Katanya.

"…." Kakashi membaca isi map itu. "Hmm…. Kelihatannya menarik. Ayo kalian, lekas berkemas dan segera berkumpul di dekat gerbang utama desa!!" Seru Kakashi pada anggota kelompoknya. Dan tanpa bertanya lagi mereka ber3 melesat keluar dari ruangan itu. "Kelihatannya mereka akan senang begitu mengetahui apa yang akan mereka hadapi." Kakashi mengembalikan map itu pada Iruka.

"Begitulah. Mereka sudah menjadi sangat kuat." Iruka menenteng tas yang sudah dia siapkan dari tadi, "Kau tidak mengepak barangmu?" Tanya Iruka heran pada Kakashi yang belum beranjak dari ruangan itu. "Perjalanan ini akan memakan waktu sampai 1 minggu, lho!?"

Kakashi mengangkat bahunya, " Memangnya aku tidak boleh lama-lama disini, ya? Aku kan masih ingin melihat wajahmu." Kakashi tersenyum.

Iruka menatap tajam pada Kakashi walau ada rona merah tipis di pipinya, "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh! Sudah sana pergi. Kalau tidak kau bisa terlambat." Iruka mendorong Jonin itu sampai keluar.

"Biar saja. Mereka sudah biasa menungguku." Dengus Kakashi.

"Mereka iya, tapi aku tidak. Kalau kau sampai terlambat lebih dari 15 menit., aku akan meninggalkanmu." ancam Iruka.

"Hhhh…. Baiklah. Aku akan segera bersiap. Jadi jangan tinggal aku, ya!!" Kakashi menepuk kepala Iruka seperti memperlakukan Genin bimbingannya.

"AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL LAGI!! CEPAT PERGI!!!" Suara Iruka terdengar bergetar karena marah. Akhirnya Kakashi mau juga pergi. Iruka menghela napas berat menghadapi kelakuan Jonin yang aneh bin ajaib itu.

"Wah wah, ternyata Iruka Sensei yang terkenal kalem itu bisa kelabakan juga menghadapi Kakashi." Ujar suara seorang wanita. Iruka berbalik dan mendapati sosok 3 Jonin andalan Konoha; Asuma, Kurenai dan Guy.

"Ulah apa lagi yang dibuatnya sampai membuatmu berteriak seperti itu?" Tanya Asuma yang tidak lepas dari rokoknya, "Jarang sekali melihatmu sampai marah seperti itu."

"Oh…. Itu…." Iruka kelihatan salting.

"Ya ya…" Guy menepuk pundak Iruka penuh simpati, "Aku dengar kali ini kau akan ikut dengannya dalam sebuah misi. Anggap saja ini cobaan. Saingan no.1 ku itu memang sedikit aneh." Kata Guy dengan PD-nya dan tidak menyadari pandangan aneh dari Asuma dan Kurenai.

Iruka tersenyum simpul, "Ha ha… Terima kasih perhatiannya. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok." Katanya. "Baiklah, aku harus segera pergi. Permisi." Iruka pun meninggalkan tempat itu secepat kilat.

"Hhh--- Iruka itu orangnya baik. Aku tidak pernah mendengar ada masalah yang berkaitan dengan Iruka. Benar-benar orang yang taat peraturan. Terlalu sayang kalau untuk Kakashi." Kurenai menyibak rambutnya yang panjang. "Lagipula aku heran, kenapa sih, dia tidak mau menjadi Jonin, padahal kemampuannya 'kan juga tidak rendah."

"Iruka itu orang yang berwatak keras. Sekali dia buat keputusan, dia tidak akan melanggarnya. Tentang Kakashi…. Mau bagaimana lagi. Kita tidak bisa melarangnya." Ujar Asuma sambil membuang asap rokoknya.

Lain dengan 2 rekan Joninnya, Guy malah mengepalkan tangannya dengan semangat, "Sainganku memang luar biasaaaa…." Katanya dengan 'membara'.

3 hari sudah berlalu sejak tim 7 plus Iruka meninggalkan Konoha Gakure. Hari ini mereka melesat menembus hutan yang sangat lebat. Sejak pagi hingga sore, mereka terus berjalan tanpa kenal lelah. Hingga akhirnya matahari mulai terbenam dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk menginap saja.

"Setelah melewati hutan ini dan berjalan beberapa kilo ke barat daya, kita akan tiba di kota utama negara Iwa. Setelah itu, butuh waktu 1 hari lagi untuk sampi ke Iwa Gakure." Jelas Iruka.

"Anu anu Sensei…. Dijelaskan seperti itu bikin aku capek saja. Apa tidak ada jalan yang lebih cepat?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak ada. Iwa Gakure itu memang paling terpencil letaknya. Jika dibandingkan Kusa Gakure." Iruka menyalakan api unggun.

"Jadi Iruka Sensei benar-benar pernah mengunjungi seluruh desa shinobi yang ada?" Sakura tampak takjub.

"Begitulah. Walau aku tidak begitu berminat pada urusan _kerja _shinobi, tapi aku mendapat tugas sebagai delegasi khusus dalam perundingan. Tapi untuk anak seumuran kalian… tugas macam itu pasti membosankan." Akhirnya api unggun itu menyala terang juga.

"Sudah selesai ngobrolnya? Sekarang aku akan menjelaskan misi yang akan kalian terima." Kakashi mengambil map yang ada di tas Iruka, lalu dia menyerahkannya pada Sasuke, "Baca itu dengan teliti!!!"

Ke-3 Genin muda itu berkumpul dan membaca map itu bersamaan. Walau 2 temannya tampak paham, tapi Naruto kelihatan bingung….

"Anu anu anu Senseiiii…. Ini ini…. Tugas apa?" Tanyanya tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun.

Kakashi menghela napas, "Hhh--- singkat kata singkat cerita…. Sakura-chan, kamu bersedia menjelaskannya pada temanmu ini?"

"Baik, Sensei." Kata Sakura. Lalu dia mengadap ke Naruto, "Dengar baik-baik, ya!!! Aku hanya akan menjelaskannya sekali saja." Dia berdehem, "Saat ini, kita sedang ditugaskan untuk membawa sebuah surat yang sangat penting bagi kelanjutan hubungan Konoha dan Iwa. Surat ini juga sedang diincar oleh shinobi dari Kiri Gakure. JADI!!!! Ini bisa digolongkan sebagai tugas tingkat A+!!!"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk, "Baiklah…. Walau aku tidak mengerti sekali…. Intinya, musuh kita itu ninja dari Kiri Gakure. Ya 'kan?" Serunya semangat. Semua yang ada disana langsung menghela napas pasrah pada anggota yang ajaib itu.

"Yaaa…. Intinya memang begitu. Surat itu ada pada Iruka Sensei, jadi prioritas utama adalah, jangan sampai ada yang mendekatinya selain kita." Kakashi melirik Iruka.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang butuh perhatian ekstra." Ujar Iruka sambil cemberut.

"Wa ha ha ha ha ha…. Kalau masalah itu, serahkan saja pada kami. Aku juga…. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan ada orang yang mendekati Iruka Sensei." Naruto kelihatan sangat bersemangat.

"Dasar super bodoh." Gumam Sasuke sedangkan Naruto terus tertawa tanpa menghiraukan omongan rekan satu timnya.

Malam mulai larut. Ketiga orang Genin itu sudah tertidur pulas. Sasuke dan Sakura tidur di dekat api unggun, sedangkan Naruto tidur sambil memakai kaki Iruka sebagai bantalnya.

"Dasar bocah. Dia benar-benar tidak mau lepas darimu. Aku jadi menyesal karena bilang kalau kamu adalah prioritas utama dalam misi ini." Keluh Kakashi.

"Menyesal? Jadi kamu mau bilang kalau aku ini…."

"Bukan…." Sela Kakashi sebelum Iruka marah, "Aku hanya menyesal karena aku jadi tidak bisa dekat denganmu walau sudah malam." Kakashi tampak sedang tersenyum.

Iruka mengerutkan keningnya, "…. Otakmu sudah terkontaminasi buku aneh itu." Katanya.

"Biar saja. Aku tidak dengar omonganmu yang barusan." Kakashi terlihat senang.

Iruka menggeleng pelan, lalu dia menyelimuti Naruto yang benar-benar terlelap, "Sudahlah, aku mau tidur dulu. Aku capek." Katanya.

"Ya ya…. Tidurlah. Biar aku yang berjaga."

"Selamat malam…"

Keesokan paginya, saat akan melanjutkan perjalanan. Kelompok mereka tiba-tiba diserang oleh segerombolan ninja Kiri Gakure. Tanpa sempat untuk mematikan api unggun, pertempuran sudah terjadi dengan begitu cepatnya. 8 orang dari Kiri Gakure itu bukan ninja sembarangan, karena Kiri sama dengan Suna, mereka melatih seorang senjata hidup.

"Kalau terus begini, kita akan terkejar." Kakashi membuka mata Sharingan-nya. Melihat itu, Sasuke juga mengaktifkan bola mata khusus itu, "Sakura, buat jebakan tali di timur. Sasuke dan Naruto, pancing mereka ke tempat jebakan itu. Aku dan Iruka akan menjadi umpan."

"Siap, Sensei!!" Para Genin itu langsung mengikuti intruksi dari pembimbing mereka.

"Ikuti aku!!" Kata Kakashi. "Bushin no Jutsu!!" Kakashi membuat 3 kloning dirinya.

"Bushin no Jutsu!!" Iruka mengikuti Kakashi.

Lalu mereka berputar arah dan langsung menghadapi ninja dari Kiri itu. dengan sedikit taktik, Iruka dan Kakashi berhasil memacing beberapa ninja ke arah jebakan yang sudah dipasang oleh Sakura.

"Sisa 5 orang lagi." Kakashi melihat ke sekelilingnya, "Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura… aku serahkan pada kalian 3 orang di belakang. Kita berkomunikasi dengan radio!! Berpencar!!!" Seluruh ninja Konoha itu langsung berpisah satu sama lain.

"RAIKIRI!!!" Kakashi melepaskan Jutsu originalnya dan langsung membuat ninja Kiri itu terkapar tak bernyawa. "Cih!!" Dia menutup mata Sharingan-nya itu. "Sampai memaksaku untuk menggunakan Raikiri…. Benar-benar Anbu yang terlatih. Apa semua baik-baik saja??" Kakashi mengambil alat komunikasinya dari tas…. "Belum ada yang terhubung…."

DHUAAAR!!! Suara ledakan itu mengalihkan perhatian Kakashi. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung menuju ke asal ledakan itu. Dan sesampainya disana, dia melihat Iruka sedang berhadapan dengan salah satu ninja Kiri di salah satu cabang pohon yang sangat besar.

"Konoha Ryuu!! Shiho Happo Kage Shuriken no Maki!!" Iruka memakai salah satu Jutsu elit dari Konoha dan berhasil menumbangkan ninja Kiri itu.

Kakashi melesat menghampiri Iruka, "Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Iruka sambil tersenyum. "Sudah lama tidak bertarung…. Kelihatannya kemampuanku semakin menurun saja…."

"Siapa bilang. Kemampuanmu masih sama hebatnya kok." Kata Kakashi, "Sekarang lebih baik kita cari 3 anak itu. lawan mereka kali ini cukup berat.

"…… Jangan mengkhawatirkan mereka…. Mereka semua…. Bukan anak kecil yang butuh perlindungan berlebih…."

Kakashi memandang Iruka dengan heran, baru sekali ini dia dengar Iruka mengatakan hal yang berlawanan dengan sifatnya yang kelewat khawatiran itu. "Oi oi…. Kamu benar tidak apa-apa? Apa kepalamu terbentur?"

"Aku…. Tidak apa… apa…." Berlawanan dengan ucapannya, tubuh Iruka tiba-tiba limbung dan langsung terjatuh dari cabang pohon yang cukup tinggi itu.

"IRUKA!!!!!" Dengan sigap Kakashi menangkap tubuh Iruka. "Oi Iruka!!! Sadarlah!!" Dia menepuk pipi Iruka yang jatuh pingsan. Kakashi melihat wajah Iruka mulai pucat dan tubuhnya dingin, "…. Dia terkena racun…." Kemudian Kakashi menemukan sebuah luka sayat di lengan Iruka. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, dia merobek lengan baju Iruka dan membersihkan darah yang mengalir deras dari luka itu. Usai membersihkan darah itu, Kakashi melihat bekas luka sayat itu menghitam. Kakashi pun segera menghisap sisa darah dari luka itu dan langsung membalut luka Iruka sebisanya.

Walau sudah diberi penawar racun, keadaan Iruka tidak membaik, malah tampak semakin buruk. Nafasnya mulai terputus dan tubuhnya menggigil..

"Bertahanlah Iruka…." Kakashi membopong Iruka dan menjauh dari tempat itu ke arah tempat mereka menginap semalam.

Namun baru beberapa langkah Kakashi pergi, Tiba-tiba 4 orang Anbu dari Kiri mencegat mereka. "Ternyata Kakashi si ninja peniru itu tidak sehebat yang selalu dikatakan oleh orang. Bahkan dia tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi jumlah pengikut yang dikirim semakin bertambah." Anbu itu mengeluarkan fumashuriken. "BERSIAPLAH!!!"

Kakashi tidak mampu melakukan segel karena dia sedang membawa Iruka. Saat fumashuriken itu meluncur ke arah Kakashi, beberapa kunai menghentikan laju senjata mematikan itu,

"Kakashi Sensei!!!" Dari kejauhan tampaklah 3 Genin dari tim 7.

"Gokakyu no Jutsu!!" Sasuke menggunakan elemen api dan menyerang salah satu Anbu Kiri.

"Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu!!" Sakura menyerang Anbu yang lain dengan helaian bom kertas.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!! Uzumaki Naruto Rendan!!!" Naruto menggunakan Jutsu kebanggaannya untuk menghajar seorang Anbu Kiri dengan puluhan kloningnya.

Mereka bertiga berdiri membentuk pagar dihadapan Kakashi.

"Kakashi Sensei, kenapa dengan Iruka Sensei? Dia terluka?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggenggam sebilah kunai.

Kakashi menyandarkan Kakashi pada sebatang pohon."…. Begitulah. Sakura, Naruto, jaga Iruka Sensei. Sasuke, kau ikut aku menghadapi sisa Anbu itu."

Maka Kakashi dan Sasuke pun menghadapi para pengejar itu. Pertempuran kembali terjadi dengan dahsyatnya.

"Iruka Sensei…. Sensei tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Naruto menghapus keringat di kening Iruka.

Iruka membuka matanya, "…. Maaf…. Aku jadi merepotkan, ya?" Ujarnya lirih.

"Tidak merepotkan kok…." Naruto memberikan selimut pada Iruka.

"Biar aku periksa lukanya." Sakura membuka balutan di lengan Iruka. Lalu dia membersihkan luka itu dengan alkohol. "Untung sudah diberi pertolongan darurat oleh Kakashi Sensei. Racun jenis ini cukup membahayakan." Sakura menaburkan penawar racun yang dia peroleh dari Hokage ke-5. _"…. Padahal biasanya orang yang terkena racun jenis ini pasti akan langsung tewas. Ternyata Iruka Sensei memang hebat."_ Batinnya sambil kembali membalut luka itu dengan rapi.

Beberapa pohon besar tumbang dengan suksesnya terkena imbas dari aduan Chakra yang luar biasa. Namun kombinasi guru murid itu mengakhiri pertempuran dengan kombinasi Raikiri dan Chidori…. Setelah memastikan lawan mereka sudah mati, 2 orang itu kembali ke tim mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Kakashi begitu sampai di dahan tempat timnya berada.

"Lukanya sudah aku obati lagi. Karena cara mengobati Kakashi Sensei berantakan. Sekarang Iruka Sensei sudah tertidur." Kata Sakura sambil memasukkan lagi peralatan pengobatannya.

"Syukurlah kamu sudah belajar ilmu pengobatan dari Hokage ke-5. Sekarang kita harus bergegas menuju kota. Kita tidak tahu kapan dan dimana shinobi Kiri akan menyerang.

Hari ini kita menginap di penginapan ini. Besok pagi-pagi sekali kita berangkat." Ujar Kakashi setelah dia membayar uang sewa kamar pada penjaga hotel.

"Anu anu…. Besok pagi…. Apa Iruka Sensei sudah sembuh?"

"Tenang saja. Dia pasti akan sembuh. Aku yang akan menjaganya semalaman. Kalian boleh melakukan apa saja. Tapi jangan pulang setelah jam 10 malam. Ninja Kiri sangat ahli dalam penyerangan malam hari." Kakashi memberikan kunci kamar pada Sasuke. "Jika kalian bertemu dengan ninja Kiri itu, tiupkan peluit dan usahakan agar tidak memulai pertarungan terlebih dahulu sebelum aku datang. Mengerti?" 3 Genin itu mengangguk. "Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang."

Setelah 3 Genin itu keluar dari penginapan, Kakashi membawa Iruka ke kamar. Kakashi melepas jaket Chuunin milik Iruka sebelum membaringkannya di futon yang telah disediakan. Keringat membasahi tubuh Iruka walau suhu badannya sangat rendah. Seluruh tubuh Iruka pun menggigil seakan dia ada di dalam badai salju.

"…. Racun yang menyulitkan." Kakashi melepas tanda Konoha dan mengurai rambut Iruka. "Tapi bagiku…. Kau sendiri adalah racun yang telah membuatku terpesona…." Kakashi yang telah melepas penutup wajahnya itu meraih tangan Iruka yang terasa sedingin es. "Kau terlalu dingin…. Aku akan menghangatkanmu…." Kakashi pum mencium bibir Iruka yang membiru kemudian memeluk sosok yang sangat dia cinta sejak dulu….

"……. " Iruka membuka matanya dan mendapati Kakashi sedang duduk di disebelahnya sambil membaca buku kegemarannya, "…. Kakashi?"

"Oh…." Kakashi meletakkan bukunya, "Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

Iruka duduk dan menyibak rambut panjangnya, "…. Sudah jauh lebih baik…. Maaf aku jadi menghambat perjalanan."

Kakashi memakaikan yukata tidur di pundak Iruka, "Tidak menghambat kok. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun kalau kamu sampai terluka begini…. Aku hanya bisa menyalahkan diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa menjagamu." Kakashi menyibak poni Iruka. "Suhumu sudah normal lagi." Kakashi menyentuh kening Iruka. Sesaat setelah memandang wajah Iruka, Kakashi pun kembali mengecup bibir Iruka, "…. Dasar…. Kau hampir membuat jantungku berhenti."

"…. Maaf."

Kakashi memeluk Iruka, "Lain kali, kalau kamu terima tugas yang berhubungan dengan negara Kiri, lebih baik kau menolak tugas itu. Aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka lagi seperti ini."

Iruka membalas pelukan Kakashi, "…. Iya." Katanya sambil bersandar ke bahu Kakashi yang bidang.

"Lebih baik kamu tidur lagi. Besok aku janji pada 3 anak itu kalau kita akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Kau sanggup?"

Iruka mengangguk. "Aku pasti sudah sembuh besok pagi."

Kakashi mengusap lembut rambut Iruka yang tergerai, "Melihatmu begini, aku jadi ingin memelukmu sekali lagi." Bisik Kakashi.

Wajah Iruka jadi merah padam, "Ja…. Jangan bicara yang macam-macam. Bagaimana kalau 3 anak itu masuk ke kamar?"

Kakashi menghadapkan wajah Iruka padanya, "Jangan takut. 3 bocah itu sedang asyik bermain di luar sana. Dan aku yakin mereka tidak akan kembali dengan cepat."

Iruka menunduk dan memejamkan matanya, "…. Terserahlah. Aku tidak peduli lagi…."

"Tidak perlu malu mengatakan kalau kau suka 'kan?!" Kakashi membaringkan lagi Iruka di futon dan menggenggam tangan Iruka seakan enggan untuk melepaskannya lagi…………….

"WUAAAHH!!! Iruka Sensei… Iruka Sensei sudah sembuh!!! Sembuh!!!" Naruto melompat dalam pelukan Iruka begitu dia melihatnya berdiri di samping Kakashi. "Senangnya senangnyaaaaaaa……."

Iruka mengacak rambut Naruto, "Sudah sudah. Jangan seperti anak kecil begini."

Naruto mengusap-usapkan kepalanya pada Iruka, "Habis habis…. Aku khawatir sekali pada Iruka Senseiiiii……"

Iruka tersenyum sambil melepaskan Naruto darinya, "Yang penting sekarang aku sudah sehat. Sekarang kita bisa melanjutkan misi ini dengan segera. Ayo berangkat!!"

"Baik!!" Kata seluruh anggota tim 7 itu.

$#…………….

"WIIIIIIII………. Akhirnya kembali ke Konoha juga….." Naruto berseru senang begitu mereka menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahiran mereka. "Rasanya sudah lamaaaaaaa sekali tidak pulang. Ya 'kan, ya 'kan?" Tanyanya pada dua rekannya yang sama sekali tidak menanggapi ulah Naruto yang kekanakan.

"Setelah ini biar aku yang melapor pada Hokage atas keberhasilan misi kali ini. Kalian semua beristirahatlah." Ujar Iruka.

"Aku akan menemanimu. Kalian bertiga segera pulang dan beristirahat. Selama 2 hari aku akan meliburkan kalian. Jadi gunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh kalian." Ketiga Genin muda itu berbalik dan melangkah pergi. "DAN!!! Aku tidak mau mendapati kalian berlatih diam-diam lagi!" Lanjutan ucapan Kakashi itu bagai pisau yang langsung menembus jantung mereka. Dan mereka pun secepat kilat menghilang dari pandangan.

"Hhh--- Dasar bocah-bocah tidak bisa diatur."

"Sama seperti yang bicara."

"Apa kamu bilang?"

"…. Tidak ada. Kau salah dengar." Iruka pun masuk ke dalam gedung utama di desa konha. Di dalam mereka berpapasan dengan Asuma dan Kurenai. "Selamat sore, Asuma Sensei, Kurenai Sensei." Sapa Iruka ramah.

"Sore, Iruka Sensei. Kalian berdua baru kembali?" Kurenai menyisir poninya dengan jari.

"Iya. Baru saja."

"…. Wajahmu agak pucat. Apa kamu terluka?" Tanya Asuma.

"Hanya sedikit ceroboh. Tidak begitu parah kok." Iruka menurunkan tas yang sejak tadi di jinjing.

"Kau ini bagaimana Kakashi. Kau bilang tidak akan membiarkan dia terluka sedikit pun. Sekarang, kamu yang 1 tim dengannnya malah tidak bisa melindunginya." Asuma melirik pada Kakashi sambil bicara dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

Kakashi merangkulkan tangannya di pundak Iruka tanpa peduli pada Iruka yang langsung membatu, "Manusia 'kan tidak ada yang sempurna. Toh aku masih bisa membawanya hidup-hidup." Dia tersenyum.

"Sudah hentikan. Kalian berdua ini selalu ribut kalau ketemu." Kurenai memisah mereka. "Baiklah Iruka Sensei. Kami permisi dulu. Hokage-sama ada di ruangannya menunggu kalian. Sampai nanti." Dia menyeret Asuma menjauh dari Iruka dan Kakashi.

"Akhirnya pengganggu itu pergi juga." Kakashi melepaskan tangannya.

"Pengganggu apa? Mereka 'kan mencemaskan kita."

"…. Ya ya ya…. Aku tidak mau berdebat sekarang. Ayo kita menghadap Hokage-sama. Aku ingin segera tidur."

Iruka menghela napas, "Biar aku saja yang menemui beliau. Kau tunggu disini saja!!"

"Aku tidak mau menunggu lama-lama."

"Sekali-sekali kau harus belajar menunggu." Iruka membuka pintu ruangan Hokage dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Hari sudah begitu larut. Bulan purnama bertengger di angkasa hitam yang bertabur butir kecil yang berkilau. Cuaca begitu cerah, membuat orang enggan untuk melewatkan malam seperti ini. Karenanya, banyak penduduk Konoha yang menghabiskan malam dengan menikmati panorama alam itu di sepanjang aliran sungai yang melintasi Konoha.

"Bulannya bulat sempurna." Kakashi memandang purnama itu sambil meneguk sebotol sake.

"Terasa sekali suasana musim gugur, ya?!" Iruka berdiri di sebelah Kakashi yang duduk di jendela kamarnya. "Malam yang sangat indah."

"Sangat indah….." Kakashi memeluk pinggang Iruka, "Tapi bagiku, keindahanmu itu yang paling sempurna."

"Ka…. Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Ssssttt…. Debar jantungmu terasa sangat lembut." Kakashi memperat pelukannya.

"Kakashi…." Iruka merangkul kepala Kakashi yang bersandar di dadanya.

"…. Maaafkan aku, Iruka. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa mejagamu. Maaf karena aku membuatmu terluka…. Aku tidak berguna." Suara Kakashi terdengar lemah.

"Bukan salahmu…. Namun walau semua karena kamu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah padamu…."

Kakashi mendongak dan menghadap wajah Iruka lurus, "…. Kau terlalu berharga untuk sekedar aku jaga dengan nyawaku." Dia menyentuh kedua pipi Iruka dan memberinya sebuah kecupan beraroma sake.

………. "Kau mabuk, Kakashi…."

"Ya…. Aku mabuk karena kamu." Tangan Kakashi meraih pelindung kepala dan melepasnya, "Pejamkan matamu…. Dan biarkan aku menikmati aromamu yang memabukkan ini…."

Iruka membiarkan Kakashi menggerai rambutnya dan menciumi wajahnya. Tangannya meraih kisi jendela dan menutupnya.

Cahaya rembulan yang cemerlang menerangi desa Konoha dengan begitu lembut. Seakan menyadari adanya kehangatan yang menyelimuti di salah satu sudut kecil di Konoha, sang rembulan pun menutup sinarnya dengan gumpalan awan. Namun cahaya kecil yang menemaninya senantiasa bersinar dan menjadi hiasan angkasa hitam yang sunyi itu……….

13


End file.
